Aberrant: Underworld
Aberrant: Underworld was the last book released for Aberrant, though it was only ever published as an eBook. It details the major criminal elements of the Trinity Universe at the end of the Nova Age. Summary From the book's cover: : Sometimes, crime pays... : From the depths of the triads' heroin fields to the Nakato Gumi's secret Kuro-Tek research and development facilities, the world of organized crime is at war with the forces of order. Will you side with Project Utopia against the purveyors of death and vice, or will the money they offer be enough to tempt you to their side? : Other times, it just takes your money and kills you. :Aberrant: Underworld details the dark secrets of the organized crime syndicates of the Aberrant world. The Camparelli-Zukhov Megasyndicate, the Heaven Thunder Triad, the Nakato Gumi yakuza and the Medellin cartel are all laid bare for the edification of those who want to run or play in an organized crime Aberrant series. The Never-Ending Battle Fiction. Caestus Pax leads Team Tomorrow in a raid on a Camparelli-Zukhov Megasyndicate drug shipment in Miami. Introduction In a break from tradition, Aberrant: Underworld includes an introduction at the front of the book, with a summary of the book and a sidebar about ethnicity and crime. Chapter One Details the Camparelli-Zukhov (C-Z) Megasyndicate, the most powerful criminal organisation in the world of Aberrant, including its history in the Italian mafia and Russian crime syndicates. Chapter Two The workings of the Heaven Thunder Triad, perhaps the most influential Asian criminal organisation, and its ties and resources from Hong Kong to the far east. Chapter Three An in-depth look at Nakato Gumi, the dominant yakuza clan in 2015 Japan. Chapter Four Information on the Medellín Cartel, the surviving drug lords of South America, and their war against Project Utopia. Chapter Five The Storytelling chapter, with tips on using the criminal organisations from the book in an Aberrant series, including storylines and plot hooks. Appendix Sample characters for use as NPCs or player character templates. Background Information Aberrant: Underworld was released only as an eBook; it was the last book officially released for Aberrant. Like the rest of White Wolf's early entries into eBooks, Underworld was assigned a unique product code unrelated to the rest of the Aberrant line, but similar to other eBooks released around the same time. The book is broken into chapters, each of which contains both colour in-character and black and white out-of-character material on its subject. This is because it covers multiple organizations, whereas the other Aberrant faction books - Exposé: Aberrants, Aberrant: Project Utopia, Aberrant: Teragen and Aberrant: The Directive - only covered one. The original eBook contains a much larger number of typographical errors than usual for a White Wolf book. Memorable Quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, as of this morning, at around 10:00 AM, a joint task-force - made up of Team Tomorrow, agents of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and officers of the New York City Police Department - arrested the members of all five "families" of the New York City Mafia..." - Caestus Pax announces the seeming end of organised crime in New York on November 7, 2001 (TU) Characters ;Alexi Zukhov : Ex-KGB agent, now one of the most feared men in Russia. ;Luciano "Luc" Camparelli : Third-generation mafioso who rose to power in the wake of Project Utopia's assault on the mafia in America. ;Hugo "the Bouncer" Pinnela : nova enforcer for the Camparelli-Zukhov Megasyndicate ;Ho Kai Yuen and Ho Kai Ming : nova brothers and members for the Heaven Thunder Triad ;Yoshiro Nakamura : Oyabun (leader) of the Nakato Gumi yakuza clan ;Wilhelm Peron Lehrder : modern leader of the Medellín Cartel References baseline, Camparelli-Zukhov Megasyndicate, Directive, Elites, Heaven Thunder Triad, Medellín Cartel, Nakato Gumi, nova, Project Utopia, Team Tomorrow Category:Game Books Category:Aberrant Category:Aberrant books